Sticking Russell Edgington Where It Hurts
by Xernes
Summary: Killing Talbot was Eric's first plan on his road to revenge.


**Pairing: **Eric/Talbot, hints of past Eric/Godric.

**A/N: **Talbot deserves some sex before he dies, so I'm gonna give it to him.

_**Sticking Russell Edgington Where It Hurts**_

by **Xernes**

"Go ahead! Leave!" Talbot said, trying to hold back bloody tears as he addressed his husband with crossed arms over his chest. "Like you've been doing for centuries! Chasing after this or that while I sit here _alone_."

"In a giant mansion with _all _the blood you could drink, and _all _the vampire boys you could _possibly want_," Russell spat at Talbot. He had provided Talbot with many luxuries in his seven-hundred year life, and still, he was ungrateful for all of them. "Oh, _poor Talbot_! Are your diamond slippers chaffing?"

How _dare _Russell talk to him as if he were some stubborn child. Did Russell not understand how lonely he was? How much he craved for Russell to treat him like he did when he was still human—he was romantic then, very much in love, and didn't want to leave Talbot's side for a second. Talbot missed those days. "First the queen, and now a telepath? All you care about is your _precious collection_!"

Eric really had had enough of all the bullshit. They might be an old, married couple, but he was tired of seeing them fight like one.

When Russell didn't have anything to say to what Talbot had to say, he sped over to Russell's cabinet of treasures, threw open the doors, and grabbed the first thing he saw. Talbot turned around, showing Russell whatever trinket was in his hand, and smashed it on his own desk. Again and again, Talbot smashed all of the prizes his husband had collected over the years, all of the crap he placed above his husband, and showed Russell just _what _he thought of it all.

Talbot's hand grabbed the thousand year old viking crown, and Eric felt a deep tug in his gut. In less than a second, he was next to Talbot with his strong hand around Talbot's wrist so that he could not smash the beautiful crown that once belonged to his father. He would not, _could not_, let anything happen to it. "Talbot," Eric said, giving him a pointed look before turning back to Russell. "Your majesty, perhaps I have a solution." He swallowed down all his pride in the hopes that he'd get his revenge at last as he devised a plan. Talbot would have to go first. He slowly grabbed the crown from Talbot's hand. "I know I'm a poor substitute, but I would be _honored_ to keep you company."

"Hmm," Talbot said, running his eyes down Eric's body. "I don't know."

"That sounds like fun," Russell said, looking utterly intrigued by Eric's suggestion. "I am _positively_ jealous." Russell glanced quickly at his husband, knowing that Talbot would agree to Eric's offer if he thought Russel was getting the short end of the stick.

And really, he was. It was Talbot's turn to get the long stick. The long stick of a viking. "Fine," he said finally in a stubborn voice as he folded his arms over his chest. "Mr. Northman and I will find some way to amuse ourselves." He looked up into Eric's eyes and gave him a small wink.

"Wonderful," Russell said before pulling Eric over to the side. "Keep my darling Talbot safe, will you?" He ignored Talbot's huffing and puffing. Talbot was under the impression that he could take care of himself, but they both knew better. Russell spoiled Talbot; Talbot never had to learn how to hunt humans, fight vampires or other supernatural beings, or even had to look after himself for more than a couple of days at a time. Russell provided him with everything.

"I will, my king," Eric said with a small bow of his head. "Don't you worry."

As Russell left them alone, Eric felt a surge of victory. Just a little while before, he listened in on how Russell told Talbot that he was the most important thing to him. Talbot was Russell's family, and Eric was going to steal him from Russell, just like Russell stole everyone he loved when he was a human.

Little did the king know, he had a lot to worry about.

With a fading smile on his face, Eric placed his father's crown back in Russell's cabinet. _I will soon have __vengeance, father_, he thought, before turning away and flashing Talbot a wide smile.

He never considered himself to be very good at chess, but Talbot made him look like the master of it. He moved a piece and trapped Talbot's king. "Checkmate," he said with a devilish grin, glancing toward Russell's collection of antiques and trinkets. Hung proudly from the wall was an opulent stake with a hand-carved ivory handle. It was beautiful and over-the-top; fitting for Talbot since Eric was going to drive it into him by the end of the night.

Talbot's lips strained into one thin line. He reached over and smacked all of the pieces off the chess board dramatically. "I'm bored," he said flatly. Talbot gave him a quick, hungry look-over before saying, "Take off your clothes."

It was only a matter of time before Talbot would demand this. "A little privacy?" Eric asked, trying to sound coy. He didn't care if others saw him in the buff, but he _did _mind if they saw him stake Talbot.

His eyes lit up, and Talbot flung himself off his chair. "Everybody out," he hissed, placing his hands on his hips in a way that told the guards that while Russell was away, he was the head and leader of the house and they _damn_ well better do as he says.

Eric stood up and started to unbutton his brown and cream striped shirt. He moved slowly, languidly exposing his pale flesh, and watched as Talbot's hungry eyes ate him up. Eric couldn't help feeling prideful when Talbot's lips pulled up into a smile as he peeled off his shirt. Russell might have provided for him for all these centuries, and at the end of the day must have been a decent husband, but he was no Eric Northman. Russell was short and skinny. Talbot looked like he wanted the company of a tall, brawny man. And he figured he'd be that for Talbot, since Talbot's life was coming to an end very shortly.

Talbot's fangs popped out as soon as Eric dropped his shirt to the floor in a bundle. "It's been a long time since I've done this," Eric said, trying to sound nervous as it would probably turn Talbot on.

"A man?" Talbot asked with a smirk. Oh, how lovely it would be if Talbot was his first in a century or more.

"No," Eric said thoughtfully as he forced his own fangs to descend. "A vampire." Eric Northman was the type of vampire that mainly enjoyed sex with humans. Why should he waste his time on fucking vampires when he couldn't get high off their blood?

Talbot released an aroused hiss, grabbing Eric's strong, muscular arm. He felt so different than Russell. It wasn't that his husband was flabby, because Talbot would not allow that, of course, but he definitely was not built like Eric was. He could feel the swell of his chiseled muscle beneath his hand.

Eric brought his face close to Talbot's, holding onto his purple jewel-toned jacket as he captured his lips. Talbot moaned into his mouth and parted his lips easily for Eric's tongue. Eric figured that Talbot enjoyed that Eric didn't kiss him as if he were a girl. His kiss was hard and needy; his strong hand didn't grip Talbot as if he were made of glass, but made of stone. He felt Talbot's hand grab his neck, pulling him close, as he thrust his tongue into Eric's mouth.

He tasted of metal, of course. Eric surmised that when he'd kill Talbot, he'd be so full of blood that he'd explode in a huge, gory mess all over Russell's nice room. He sucked on Talbot's tongue as if he was feeding off it, and allowed his fangs to gently nibble his lower lip. Their tongues twisted and stroked rhythmically, and Eric felt Talbot's body go weightless against him.

"Fuck me," Talbot said, breaking away from Eric's lips reluctantly. His whole body felt like it was dripping with need for Eric to be deep inside of him, fucking him hard till he came all over Russell's nice carpet.

"Bed?" Eric asked as he worked off Talbot's jacket.

Talbot shook his head. "Do it here," he said, dragging his tongue across Eric's cheek. "I don't want the guards getting in our way."

Of course he wouldn't. Talbot desired him so much that his wasted flesh almost felt lukewarm under his palms. Checking to make sure that the stake was still in reach, Eric crouched down to the floor near where it was hanging and pulled Talbot down to him. He snaked his hands over Talbot's body, noticed the obvious tent in his pants, and pressed his palm somewhat roughly against his cock. He was rewarded with a sharp hiss from Talbot, who started to rip off his own shirt because he couldn't unbutton it quickly enough. "Needy?" Eric asked with a grin as he cupped Talbot's cheek. "Is Russell not taking care of his husband?"

Talbot sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's obsessed with politics now."

Eric ran his hands down Talbot's tanned body till he got to the front of his trousers. "Well, I'll take care of you now," Eric said as he popped open the button, pulled down the zipper, and reached into Talbot's strained pants to pull out his hardening cock.

Talbot's eyes twinkled and he inhaled sharply when Eric grabbed his cock, tongue lingering over Talbot's aching purplish flesh just for a moment before taking him into his mouth. "Oh, _fuck_..." Talbot said through a moan as he tossed his head back against the gorgeously carpeted floor.

Eric sucked at Talbot's swollen cockhead greedily, his tongue swirling and lapping before his mouth engulfed Talbot's throbbing flesh. He feasted upon Talbot, sucking at him as if his cock was a bare neck bleeding sweet red fluid into his mouth. The last vampire cock he had in his mouth was Godric's, who he always sucked off languidly since it made Godric's moan the loudest. He didn't go slow with Talbot, though. Eric's head bobbed about him, his tongue swirling against his flesh, and he sucked so hard that his cheeks hollowed.

It had been a long time since Talbot was able to enjoy a mouth on his cock; he was going to come too quickly with Eric's tongue working at him so hungrily. Talbot's hands found Eric's head, and he grabbed a fistful of blond, pulling his head away from him.

"Please," Talbot begged as Eric's palms drifted back up his chest, followed by his lips and tongue.

Eric smiled into Talbot's tan skin. He was close to his vengeance, _so close_, that the idea of getting some of his revenge at last after a thousand was the agent that made him hard, not Talbot. "Turn over," Eric whispered.

"_Oh yes, daddy_," Talbot said, his mouth close to Eric's before he rolled over on the carpeted floor excitedly. Talbot brought his knees up under him so that he was on all fours in front of Eric, a lovely offering for the older vampire.

Daddy? Eric pretended like Talbot didn't just call him that as he brought his hand up to his mouth and spat in it. He swiftly lathered his cock with his spit before thrusting into him in one easy stroke. Talbot shuddered beneath him, beating his fist against the floor when he felt Eric's balls slap against his needy skin. Eric's hips rolled in an unyielding rhythm. He grabbed Talbot's tanned, round cheeks, molding them about his cock as his thrusts got faster and faster, frenzied groans working their way up his tight throat and filling the room. He reached around, circled his hand around Talbot and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Eric leaned his body over Talbot's, placed a small kiss on his shoulder blade and licked the shell of his ear before whispering, "Come for me, Talbot. Come for me harder than you do with Russell. I want to see it."

Talbot released a guttural moan, craning his neck back in search for Eric's lips as he burst, his warm, sticky fluid spilling into Eric's large hand and onto Russell's pretty, pretty carpet.

Eric reached back toward the stake and pulled it off the wall as he drove harsh, quick thrusts into Talbot. As soon as his hand circled around the cool wood and held it near Talbot's back, he snarled as he came deep inside Talbot, flooding him.

He pulled out slowly, running his palms up Talbot's body, feeling his muscles start to relax. Eric tightly gripped the stake, holding it up high over Talbot's back. "Russell took my family," Eric said simply, casually, so that Talbot wouldn't turn away. "Now I take his."

A quick no was the last word on dear Talbot's lips before he met the true death, disintegrating into a giant pool of blood.

Eric couldn't have been happier.

-_fin_


End file.
